


Этюд в тревожных тонах

by RabbitPooh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Он не гей. Он высокоактивный социопат. И он хочет заняться с Молли нестандартным сексом.





	Этюд в тревожных тонах

***

Она не понимала, пока не прочитала это в его глазах. Скрытая мука и желание. Но он же Шерлок. Детектив с мировым именем. Он не может признаться в том, что как минимум уже одна женщина до неё осознала. Возможно ещё и брат.  
У него садистские наклонности. Молли поняла это, когда нечаянно наткнулась на страничку в истории браузера. Чисто по-дружески ей нужно было заглянуть кое-куда, а всплыло это…  
Сначала девушка решила, что это просто заинтересованность в связи с каким-то важным расследованием, потом она вспомнила об элитной проститутке Ирэн. Быть может, он искал ей замену или даже её саму. И, возможно, она и не умерла вовсе…

Но те вещи, что он просматривал, не были похожи на лёгкое любопытство.  
Даже у неё снимки обнажённых женщин, связанных замысловато, но весьма сексуально, вызвали смутное влечение.  
И тут появился он.  
Его взгляд не выражал гнева за то, что она вторглась в его личное пространство настолько нагло и глубоко. Его взгляд стал тёмным из-за расширившихся зрачков, но кроме хищного любопытства он ничего не выражал.  
Шерлок изучал её впечатление, и она почувствовала, что теперь он ей скажет причину своей холодности. Она не из их круга. Вот и крушение надежд. Наверно, если бы он был геем, она смогла бы его лучше понять.

— Что? — он нацепил дежурную улыбку после того, как захлопнул свой ноут.  
— Что? — прикинулась недотёпой Молли.  
— Нравится?  
— В смысле?  
— Не лукавь, ты запала на меня за полчаса, пока я хлестал… труп. Вспомни.  
Хупер не смогла бы этого забыть ни за что в жизни. Их первый ментальный контакт.  
— И что из этого? Ты же изучал анатомию гематомы.  
— Да, ты права. Я не некрофил. Я другой, — тут весь апломб с него спал. — Я пытался это лечить. Но, знаешь, это можно только обуздать на время. Я клиент подобных заведений. Почему-то теперь мне совсем неважно, что ты обо мне подумаешь. Так легче. Вот и всё. Теперь ты знаешь, почему я сторонюсь женщин, ну кроме тех, которые умеют обуздать.  
Молли, несмотря на то что поняла всё гораздо раньше, вытаращилась на него и приоткрыла рот. От этого её вида Шерлоку стало ещё невыносимее.  
— Что? — снова возмутился он. — Я сказал тебе последний свой секрет. Хватит уже осуждать!  
— Почему ты сторонишься меня? — произнесла Молли не совсем внятно.  
— Потому что ты обычная девушка и в праве не понять меня, — он присел рядом на стул и снова открыл ноут. — Вот так ты смогла бы?  
Хупер медленно остановила свой взор на фото девушки, беспомощно повисшей на распорке.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что мне было бы приятно видеть твои томные глаза, обвязанные жёсткой верёвкой руки за спиной и стянутые бечевой груди.  
— Ты ненормальный, — заключила она и встала из-за стола.  
— Так я о том и говорю. Теперь не сердишься за то, что я мучил тебя, зная, что мой патологоанатом мной увлечён, — он даже повеселел от того, что между ними всё теперь станет гораздо проще.  
— А психотерапевт?  
— Он не может помочь. Я же говорил. Мама водила меня к нему с детства. Она приметила некоторые моменты и вовремя спохватилась. Но, знаешь, возможно, благодаря ему я не убийца, — Шерлок невольно пригладил ладонью кудри на затылке, будто сам себя пытался убедить в сказанном.  
— Ты убийца, Шерлок, — произнесла она тихо. — Ты убиваешь, когда ничего лучше придумать не выходит.  
— Да, ты права. Хорошо, что есть патологоанатом, способный прикрыть твои грешки, и братишка на высоком посту, — ей показалось или его глаза на мокром месте?  
— И поэтому ты везде суёшь свой нос, не ценишь жизнь и ширяешься? — спросила она, положив на его плечо ладонь, от тепла которой у него появился озноб.  
— Это так заметно теперь, когда я сказал правду. Мне жаль Эвр, она совсем ничего не чувствует. Мне проще.  
Они молчали некоторое время, думая каждый о своём.  
— Я хочу с тобой переспать, Шерлок, — произнесла она убийственно спокойным тоном.  
Он нерешительно повернул голову в её сторону и недоверчиво посмотрел в глаза девушки.  
— Теперь, когда ты знаешь… Я не могу отказывать в близости. Но для этого не подойдёт ни твоя, ни моя комната. Есть карта членства клуба. Там составляют договор.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы я не мог тебе повредить.  
— Я согласна, когда?  
Он невольно рассмеялся. Его Молли была похожа на взъерошенного воробышка, защищающего крошку булки на мостовой.  
— Я скажу, — ответил он и смущённо отвернулся к ноуту, добавив, переводя разговор на менее щепетильную тему: — Что ты знаешь о ядах? Мне нужно найти инфу о них, поможешь?  
Молли подошла ближе и снова села рядом, покусывая нижнюю губу. Теперь они оба стали гораздо ближе друг к другу. Их секрет объединял покрепче свадебных колец. Их общая тайна будоражила воображение.  
Весь вечер Молли не могла думать ни о чём другом, кроме как о степени жестокости Шерлока во время акта любви. Вместо ласки он будет дарить ей шлепки. И смех и грех. Что-то ей подсказывало, что, как в кино у Анастейши, у них не получится.  
Почему?  
Да потому что её красавчик, вроде как, никого не убивал. А Шерлок пусть и слыл благородным героем, осаживать его ярость ей с Джоном приходилось частенько.  
Ну, чего не сделаешь из себя ради любимого.  
В тот момент она и не догадывалась, что только её он хотел и представлял во время редкой эрекции с их самой первой встречи, что её по-детски невинный взгляд не давал покоя бессонными ночами. Но эта же самая чистота её души не позволяла ему её испачкать своим искажённым мировоззрением. Он был проклят за чьи-то грехи. Никто и никогда в их доме не скандалил, не получал побои, все были выдержаны, корректны и просты. Сначала сестра, потом он. Возможно подсознание из-за гибели маленького друга сделало его таким ущербным?  
У врачей не было на это ответов.  
А Шерлок жаждал любить.

Молли уже почти совсем забыла об их с Шерлоком договорённости познакомиться поближе с его истинными предпочтениями в сексуальной жизни. Возможно, он даже передумал. И она бы приняла это с облегчением. Для неё было важно уже одно то, что не в её угловатости дело, что она была бы желанной, будь он обычным мужчиной.  
Но нельзя сказать, что ей не было любопытно узнать то, как он находит разрядку своему сексуальному напряжению.  
Шерлок ей нравился, но в силу того, что она работала с трупами, ей часто приходилось принимать жертв подобной изощрённой любви. Чего только люди не вытворяли над собой, чтобы достигнуть высшего блаженства. И эта их одержимость частенько приводила к фатальному концу.  
Иногда ей такое казалось откровенно смешным, иногда глупым. Однако если людям это приносило удовольствие, то, возможно, это имело какой-то скрытый, подсознательный смысл.  
Но одна печальная мысль всё же угнетала девушку. Шерлок на самом деле был психопатом. А это означало, что любить он действительно неспособен.  
Теперь она понимала, как старался он не отличаться. С его умом он мог бы стать светилой медицины. И, конечно же, он знал, чем страдает. И чем больше он в себе это понимал, тем больше продолжал этим мучиться.  
Конечно, он заметно сильно привязался к Джону, но это не была тяга к нему, как к сексуальному объекту, хотя очень это всем напоминала.  
В докторе он видел всё то, чем он хотел бы обладать, но не умел. Уотсон стал его поводырём во враждебном мире непонятых им эмоций. Он был жизненно необходим. В этом, как ни странно, под кажущимся благородством и влечением угадывался истинный эгоизм социопата или психопата, суть одна — термины разные.

Напрасно она убеждала себя в том, что он больше не заговорит о себе. Но это случилось неожиданно. Он оставил ей сообщение, в котором просил приехать в определённое время, в определённое место, соблюдая определённый дресс-код.  
Другими словами, он требовал, чтобы она села в затемнённый автомобиль, который подъедет в десять вечера к её дому и привезёт в одно местечко на севере Лондона, где находится готического вида особняк, предназначенный для встреч людей с особым видом отклонения от нормы, хотя считать их образ жизни отклонением они отказывались.  
Они встретились у парадного входа. На этот раз Молли позволила себе воспользоваться стилистом и выглядела сногсшибательно: высокая причёска, ярко-алое платье современного фасона с вызывающим декольте. Она не знала хорошо, в таком случае стоило ли афишировать свои женские прелести или нет, но то, что она посвящена в его тайну, давало надежду, что она для него хоть что-то да значит.  
Они были в атласных чёрных масках, но она сразу узнала его силуэт в смокинге. Эти волосы, губы и лоб не спутаешь с другими.  
Он галантно открыл дверь автомобиля, позволяя подруге выйти.  
Лишь на пути ко входу в особняк он позволил себе сказать ей:  
— Красивое платье.  
— Я старалась.  
Он улыбнулся. Она зарделась.

В этом заведении все, начиная с дворецкого, носили маски, от чего ей было гораздо уютнее сознавать, что она вторглась не на свою территорию.  
Они заняли место за столиком в отдельном кабинете. Девушка в чёрном облегающем платье принесла уже знакомые Молли по фильму бумаги. Но никаких оговоров, кроме необходимости подписи под строчкой доминант и субэссив, не было.  
— Что это значит?  
— Все здесь призвано к тому, чтобы не привлекать внимание полиции и общественности. Организаторы не желают иметь проблемы с властью. Наши подписи говорят о согласии одному иметь верх над другим.  
— Знаешь, ты так долго меня мучил морально, что я уже, наверно, совсем не почувствую твоих щипков, — торопливо произнесла Молли, подписываясь под строчкой субэссив.  
— Щипков? — Шерлок едва не расхохотался. — Твоя фантазия безгранична.  
— А кодовое слово, — ей очень хотелось показаться ему осведомлённой.  
— Стоп-слово?  
— Его тут нет.  
— Оно не нужно.  
— Кто это составлял?  
— Я.  
— Почему не нужно. Вдруг ты будешь меня шлёпать больше чем надо, и я умру.  
— Зачем мне тебя шлёпать? Я хотел другим заняться. И потом от порки не умирают.  
Тут ей стало не по себе.  
— Так слово будет?  
— Нет. Мне достаточно твоего взгляда.  
— А если я закрою от боли глаза?  
— Молли! Мне кажется, сейчас не я пытаю тебя, а ты меня. О какой боли ты говоришь? — ярость, вот, значит, как действует на него это место. Но он быстро осёкся. — Просто скажи, что тебе больно, ты не мазохистка, чтобы настолько увлечься.  
Его резонный ответ её убедил, что она слишком уж преувеличивает его жестокость.  
Ужин при свечах. Изысканные блюда будто компенсировали отсутствие свиданий в прошлом. Кто же знал, что он умеет ухаживать не только чипсами?  
Наступил момент, когда администратор принесла в их кабинет ключ с биркой от их номера. Патологоанатом затаила дыхание и, приняв его локоть под руку, пошла в их комнату.  
Ничего странного и ужасающего вроде дыбы в ней не оказалось. Вполне себе приличная постель.  
Смятение напало на несколько охмелевшую от вина девушку.  
— Что-то не так? — усмехнулся Шерлок, снимая маску. — Ты такая милая в своём камуфляже. Можешь не снимать пока.  
— Ну, я ожидала что-то устрашающее.  
— Мы не собираемся снимать порно. Я не играю в игры. К чему лишний антураж? — пожал плечами Шерлок и необычно для неё слишком близко подошёл, развернул к себе спиной и аккуратно потянул за молнию, освобождая её от своей единственной защиты - нового платья цвета крови.  
Под ним ничего не было, и она машинально прикрыла руками свой бюст.  
— Во-первых, ты подписалась в желании покоряться мне, — монотонно говорил Шерлок, взяв её за обнажённые плечи, оставаясь по-прежнему позади неё. — Во-вторых, ты меня огорчила потоком недоверия. Заметь, ты сама предложила мне себя. Я всё это время пытался противостоять влечению к тебе. Ты заставила меня сомневаться. Всё это твоя оплошность.  
Его руки скользнули по её рукам и остановились на запястьях. Молли почувствовала, как он умело обматывает их чем-то вроде верёвки. Нервный холодок пробежал по её коже, но мягкие губы Холмса, коснувшись её затылка, постарались его унять.  
А верёвка уже стягивала локти и петлёй опоясала горло. Но гипнотические поцелуи, которых она так долго жаждала, не прекращались и не позволяли ей оценить ситуацию.  
Молли была покорена и это ей нравилось.  
— Ты поняла? — он затянул узел где-то в районе лопаток и прошептал ей в ухо. — Ты должна терпеть.  
Она кивнула.  
Он развернул её, поцеловал, долго и отрешённо, затем, не дав ей рассмотреть насколько чёрными от страсти стали его зрачки, легко толкнул её на рядом стоящую постель. Вид распластанной и беспомощной девушки, с перевязанными крест накрест чёрной бичевой, животом, грудью, руками и горлом, подвёл его к тому, что он снял с себя чёрный смокинг и стал расстёгивать запонки белоснежной рубашки.  
— Ты такая, какой я тебя ожидал увидеть, — произнёс он своим ровным голосом.  
— Какая? — Молли помнила, как он распинал её на то рождество, пока не увидел своё имя в открытке. Тогда его зависть к кому-то, кто её ждал с подарками, вновь подтвердила ему самому, что его доктор был прав. Шерлок Холмс — психопат, способный не раздумывая убить, не понимающий чувств и эмоций окружающих его людей и не ощущающий их боли.  
— Уютная, прозрачная, уязвимая…  
При последнем эпитете Хупер напряглась, но он уже снял с её ступней туфли и поглаживал лодыжку. По лицу его девушка понимала, что их эротическая забава вовсе не игра. Ей вдруг вспомнилось, что знаменитый доктор Лектер тоже был обаятельным психопатом, а Шерлок умён и вполне может оказаться, что этот притон только и занимается, что сокрытием расчленённых трупов, заметая следы своих неадекватных клиентов.  
Но та самая уязвимость играла и с ней злую шутку, заставляя желать его прикосновений.  
Шерлок не спешил.  
Он приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине, поднялся и осторожной походкой подошёл к невидимой нише в стене, приоткрыл дверь в неё. Снова приложил палец и бесшумно выскользнул в узкий проём потайного выхода.  
Молли нахмурилась. Странности этого человека не имели границ.  
Но скучать ей долго одной не пришлось.  
Лёгкий шорох за стеной возвестил об возвращении блудного детектива.  
Он явился перед ней торжественно демонстрируя ей флэш-накопитель.  
— Я сделал это! — по-мальчишески восторженно прошептал он.  
— Убил кого-то? — иронично-недоверчиво поинтересовалась девушка, присматриваясь к знакомому поведению Шерлока, совершенно не вязавшемуся с образом доминанта. Скорее он был похож на придурковатого щенка.  
— Я только что обрёл доказательства по делу высокопоставленного торговца азиатскими сексрабынями. И всё это здесь, — Шерлок покрутил флэшкой перед её носом.  
— А причём здесь я?  
— А без тебя меня бы сюда не пустили, — с благодарной улыбкой коснулся он её плеча. — Членский билет клуба мне раздобыл Майки. Конфиденциальность каждого здесь полностью обеспечена. Но нам удалось получить номер подозреваемого с его тайным проходом к кабинету с базами данных, где хранятся все досье каждого посетителя. А в личных файлах можно найти много и другого компромата. Он сам хотел воспользоваться этими данными, спонсируя любимое заведение. Однако на сегодня мы смогли очаровать администратора твоей трепетной невинностью. Похоже, он просто обожает эту ахинею в фильме «Пятьдесят оттенков серого».  
— Значит секса не будет, — понимая, что ею снова воспользовались, предварительно навешав на уши изрядную долю «лапши», сделала выводы Молли. — И ты не психопат.  
— Эм, — после короткой паузы начал было Холмс. — Я высокоактивный социопат, что в принципе одно и то же. Я смеялся над Андерсеном, разве было не ясно? А что по поводу секса… Я думаю, БДСМ — единственное, что вы с Томом не пробовали? Или пробовали?.. Судя по твоему таинственному молчанию, нет. Обещаю импровизировать строго по инструкции, которую просмотрел на YouTube.  
Под её звонкий, неудержимый смех Шерлок с видом опытного «господина» натянул себе на голову фуражку американского полицейского, валявшуюся до этого на тумбе.  
— Мисс, Вы нарушили правила дорожного движения штата Аризона. Попрошу выйти из авто и стать ко мне задом, положив руки на капот, — дико злоупотребляя специфическим акцентом той местности, произнёс сыщик.  
— Как же я уложу руки на капот, если они у меня уже связаны? — подыграла ему Молли и неуклюже слезла с постели, изобразив сожаление, страх и вину.  
— Теперь понятно, почему Вы, мисс, так виляли задом весь путь, пока я Вас не остановил.  
— Так Вы меня развяжете?  
Шерлок снял с неё верёвочный бондаж и мягко прошептал ей в ушко:  
 — Если я увлекусь, можешь шлёпнуть меня по заднице один раз, но только один…


End file.
